


Good Intentions

by samtomydeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Good Intentions, sam x reader - Freeform, supernatural series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtomydeanwinchester/pseuds/samtomydeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean rescue the reader from demon possession, introducing her to their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Resort Only

"I think we've found ourselves a demon family." Sam pointed at the white two-storey house across the street from where the Impala was parked. He handed the binoculars to Dean. "Check out the first floor window on the left."

"Well, you know what they say, a family that gets possessed together..." Dean trailed off as he realised this family was going to end up anything but together. Sam gave Dean a disapproving look, then turned his attention toward the house again. The family were in the living room and the demons in control of their bodies were trashing the place, laughing all the while. Dean reached back and grabbed his duffel bag off the back seat, pulling out his shotgun and demon knife.

"Actually Dean, I was thinking... We caught wind of this case pretty quickly so these demons have only been riding these people for a couple of days max. And from what I can see, they only got superficial injuries. I think we might be able to save this family."

"Sammy- there are five of them and two of us! And you want to try and exorcise all of them, without hurting the hosts at all?"

"Just think about all the innocent lives we've taken as collateral damage in the Apocalypse alone. If we have even a slight chance of saving these people, I want to try. Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing in the first place- saving people?"

Dean looked out through the window again. A father, mother and 3 children, the youngest being only 13 years old. He sighed. "Fine. We'll try and save them. But I'm still bringing this-" Dean tucked the demon knife into his belt.

"Last resort only?"

"Last resort only." Dean nodded.

 

The Winchester brothers got out of the car and headed across the street, duffel bags in hand. They ducked down the right side of the house, crouching to stay out of sight. Sam picked the lock on the back door and they snuck inside. They quickly got to work setting up some devils traps in the kitchen, hoping to lure them and trap them there. Sam got Dean's attention and pressed a finger to his lips when he heard footsteps headed in their direction. Both hunters readied their shotguns and ducked out of sight. When the older daughter stepped into the kitchen, Dean quickly slid out of hiding to block her retreat.

"Surprise, bitch!" Dean shot her with rock salt, not causing too much damage, but enough of a fright that she stumbled back under the devils trap Sam had painted on the ceiling.

"HELP! HUNTERS!" She called out for her friends, as Sam started the incantation. The four other demons rushed to the kitchen, but stopping at the entrance. Clearly in pain, the demon Sam was exorcising managed to flick her eyes to the other devil's traps around the room and at the demon knife showing from under Dean's jacket. Dean got off one shot before he was flung against the far wall, but that was enough of a delay for Sam to finish the exorcism. The demon was sent back to hell and the  body of the young girl crumpled to the ground. He turned his attention to the first demon, in the body of the father, standing before him and started the exorcism over again. The demon merely laughed and lifted up his shirt to reveal the binding link cut into his chest.

"Not gonna be so easy, Winchester. See she was an amateur, didn't even recognise a Winchester when she saw one. Us on the other hand- we're old hats at this, my friend." He flung Sam backwards hitting the far wall next to Dean, as he continued to speak. "Now what I find interesting is that you've got a demon killing knife there Dean-o, but your choosing to do things the hard way instead... Very curious." He stepped around the unconscious girl on the floor, avoiding the devils traps, as the other three demons joined him. Their combined efforts had Sam and Dean pinned against the wall, shotguns just out of reach. Dean mumbled under his breath, barely moving his mouth. The demon looked at the unconscious figure on the ground and smiled in realisation.

"You're trying to save these people aren't you? Oh, how very noble of you. Well, I'm afraid that's not going to work here. See there's four of us and only two of you. And even if you were inclined to kill us..." With a flick of his hand, the demon knife flew out of Deans belt and into the demons hand. "Now you can't. Crowley will be pleased when we deliver the Winchester's heads on spikes, especially since we only just got out of the pit-" With those last words, a flash of light filled the room as an angel blade pierced through the demons torso from behind. The other three demons dropped Sam and Dean and turned to face Castiel, just as he swiftly thrust his blade through each of them. They fell to the ground also and Castiel tucked the blade back in his trench coat, moving to help Dean up off the ground.

"Geez, Cas. Took your time. How many people could you possibly have praying for help?" Dean brushed himself off and picked his shotgun and knife off the ground.

"Why did you not kill them in the first place? Hardly usual for you to be pinned by such low ranking demons," Cas questioned, ignoring Dean's question.

"We were trying to save the people they were riding." Sam had rushed over to the girl they had managed to save. He quickly searched for a pulse and found one, light but steady. "She's okay," he called to Dean.

"Well, she's alive." Dean wiped his brow as he looked at her dead parents and siblings. He felt a pang of guilt, but quickly brushed it aside. He buried the "What ifs...?' and the 'Could've...' that threatened to surface. Thoughts like that don't help anyone.

"C'mon Sam, let's go drop her at the hospital and get out of here. I don't want to attract anymore attention."

 

Looking at the fragile soul in Sam's arms, Castiel couldn't bury the guilt like Dean could and it washed over him in waves. She was only a few years older than Claire would be now, and just like Claire, her whole world had been ripped apart by Heaven and Hell. He had abandoned Claire, and look what had happened to her, look what she went through because of him. He would not leave another innocent soul to flounder in his aftermath.

"We are not leaving her here." 

Dean raised an eyebrow in Cas' direction. "That's what we do Cas. We've done our bit. Hospital takes over from here on out."

"I just killed her entire family. She's just been possessed by a demon. This whole house is littered with bodies that the demon killed with her hands. She'll go to jail or a mental institution!" Dean thought how unusual it was for Cas to be so interested in the welfare of random people. Sam or himself maybe, but this girl? It was a bit too human of a reaction for the angel.

"You can't leave her." Cas' steely blue eyes fixed on the boys, like a toddler demanding his own way.

Dean started to argue "Cas we are not takin-"

Sam interrupted, scooping the girl up in his arms. . "Dean... Cas is right. She needs our help."

Castiel's words had struck home with Sam. They had come here intending on saving this family and while she was alive, they had subjected her to a face worse than death. To be alone, facing the consequences of actins that were not hers, coming to terms with what had happened to her. She would certainly end up in an institution, or worse. They owed it to her, he owed it to her. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. By the expression on Sam's face, it had already been decided. Besides, if they left her here, Cas would probably show up at the bunker with her anyway. Well, this is definitely not a terrible idea, he thought sarcastically, shaking his head and leading the way out of the house.

 

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at the young woman lying unconscious in the back seat, Sam's jacket over her. He still couldn't believe that they were seriously taking her back to the bunker with them. Over the years they had dropped many a possession victim at the hospital and taken off. What Castiel had seen in her that made her so special- he had no idea. And Sam! Going along with it? Apparently the both of them were crazy all of a sudden. But as he took in the bruises on her pale face, he did feel a pang of guilt at the whole new world of hurt coming her way when she wakes up.

 


	2. Answers

The pain. Dear God in heaven above, the pain was horrendous. You felt as if every single inch of your body had been used as the personal punching bag of a world champion boxer. The light filtering in through your eyelids was hurting enough, so you kept your eyes closed. You checked in with your arms, legs, fingers and toes. All seemed to be present, and you could still wiggle them a little without passing out. After a while, you parted your eyelids a fraction. Your sight was very blurry at first, but after a moment it cleared up. The room was unfamiliar to you- bare grey walls and a steel door. A million questions flew through your mind.

_Where am I?_

_What happened to me?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

_Where's my family?_

_Are they okay?_

_Oh my god... What happened?_

You flinched in fright at a voice beside you. You hadn't realised there was somebody else in the room.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" the voice said. He was male, with a soft, deep voice.

Using nearly all your energy, you turned your head in the direction of the other person. Pain radiated through your neck from the movement. He was sitting in a chair by your bed, a book upside down in his lap. He was very handsome- hazel eyes you could fall into, long dark hair and a jawline so sharp it could cut you. By the dishevelled look of his hair and clothing, you gathered he'd been sitting there for a while. But you didn't know him. More questions bombarded your brain.

_Who is he?_

_Do I know him?_

_Why is he here?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

_What is going on?_

Panic started to set in and you attempted to sit up, despite the agony it caused you. The stranger set a gentle hand on your shoulder, guiding you back down to the pillows.

"Take it easy now. You need to rest." he said.

"Who are you? What happened to me? Where am I? Where are my family?" The questions in your mind started erupting from your mouth at one hundred miles an hour, in a raspy voice.

"Hey, hey... It's okay. I'll explain everything in just a minute. Here-" He handed you a cup from the bedside table. "Drink up."

You drank the water way too fast, spilling a lot of it down the front of your shirt. Looking down you realised that weren't not wearing your own clothes. The shirt looked to be a men's shirt, and you had someone's gym shorts on too. Your eyes shot to the stranger, panic rising to your throat.

_I'm going to throw up._

You threw up. Luckily the man next to you saw it coming and even had a bucket waiting beside him. Lying back down, you closed your eyes again.

_Maybe this is all just a dream. I'll close my eyes and it will all go away. Three, two, one..._

Opening your eyes once more, your surroundings hadn't changed, except the expression on your companion's face was more concerned.

"Okay... Talk." you prompt him with a sigh.

"Try to keep calm, okay? Everything is going to be fine, just keep that in mind." He sounded nervous, guilty almost.

_This can't be good._

You nod carefully, eyes fixed on his.

Nearly an hour passed, full with questions, explanations, apologies and lots and lots of tears. Finally you had asked Sam to leave you alone to process things. You lay stunned in your bed, trying desperately to wrap your head around everything he had told you. It was as if your entire body and soul had been beaten black and blue.

 

Sam was sitting at the table, his head in his hands, when Dean walked in a few hours later. Although it wasn't the first time Sam had given 'the talk', and it wouldn't be the last, this had been the hardest by far. He'd had to look away when he told you that you're family was dead. But his ears couldn't avoid the strangled cry that had escaped your lips at the news. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, assuming 'the talk' had just been had. He felt selfish for being relieved that that responsibility didn't fall on him. It had obviously shook Sam up.

"How'd it go?"

Sam looked up from the table, his eyes red. He'd shed a few tears of his own after leaving your room.

"How could it go? I had to tell someone that their entire family was dead. Oh yeah, and you were all possessed by demons. Who am I? Well, I hunt monsters. Yes, monsters are real. No, I wasn't the one who killed your family. That was an angel. Yes, an angel." Sam shot Dean a look of annoyance. "I couldn't beaten her with a brick for an hour and a half and she'd be in less pain."

Dean slumped into a chair beside Sam. "I know. I'm sorry... So what now? We can't keep her."

"She's not a stray we picked up, Dean. Y/N's whole world is broken, and I think we should help her out in anyway we can. If that means she stays here for a while, then so be it."

Dean furrowed his brow, confused. What was it about this girl that had Sam going soft? They'd saved hundreds of people over the years, and every single time they had packed up and moved on. Why this girl? Why now? "I don't get it, Sammy. Why her?"

Sam sighed and locked eyes with his brother. "I just want to do some good for once. Whenever we pop up in someone's life it always brings pain and suffering. Always. Sometimes there's a happy ending, but mostly they are left with a huge whole in their hearts. One time, just one time, I want to pick up the pieces. And Y/N? She needs somebody right now. Someone who knows what she's going through, who understands and can teach her more if she wants."

"Oh, so you want to make her a hunter now?" Dean said in disbelief.

"No! No. But if you were in her shoes, you'd want a little bit more information. And a friend."

Their conversation was interrupted by your arrival in the room. Shuffling in painfully, you cleared your throat to get their attention.

"Hi Y/N. This is Dean, my brother I was telling you about." Sam said, gesturing to Dean beside him. You nodded at Dean and took a seat at the table.

"I was hoping you guys might have some food around here?" you suggested. You were absolutely starving, and food would be a good distraction.

"Of course! I'll fix you something." Sam practically jumped from his seat and jogged into the kitchen, very eager to help out. Awkward silence sat in between you and Dean, neither knowing what to say. You'd caught the tail end of his conversation with Sam and knew Dean wasn't exactly excited to have you around. Dean was the first to speak, scratching at the back of his head nervously.

"Look, Y/N, I'm really sorry about what-"

"No." You interrupted. "I don't want your pity. I don't want endless apologies and tip-toeing around me like I'm made of porcelain. If you're sorry, you can help me by telling me absolutely everything about demons. Start at the top and don't stop 'til we've covered it all."

Dean frowned. This was definitely a bad idea. Once this life catches a hold of you, it doesn't let go until you're dead. The last thing he wanted to was help you sign your own death certificate. On the other hand though, he couldn't blame her. If he was in her situation, hell he practically was in this situation, he'd want to know anything and everything about the monster that was responsible. He didn't have to make a choice however, because Sam walked back in to the room with a sandwich on a plate in one hand and a book on demons under the other arm. He placed both in front of you and you nodded your thanks.

_Time to get to work._


End file.
